jaggedalliancefandomcom-20200222-history
Main Campaign Gus quotes
Overwiew In Deadly Games, the Main Campaign contains unique dialogues by Gus: - Mission accomplished successfully. - The mission is a failure. - Mission accomplished but suffering heavy casualties. (usually lose four men) - Also, just before the main briefing a mission, Gus will make a comment on the previous mission dependent on the success or failure and will make a note if there had been heavy casualties. Warning: contains spoilers! Mission 1 Goal: "Eliminate all intruders." Briefing "The name's Gus Tarballs! I'm new to this whole sub-contracting deal. Usually take care of my own clients. That way,I know I get the job done right!" "But I'm swamped! Got work coming out my drain pipe! The world's a dangerous place,and people willing to kill and be killed ain't a dime a dozen!" "Dang! Even if they were,the nature of this business means there's always a couple of fresh openings. Who knows how long you'll last." "Ya heard it all before,right? You're the big shot with the connections to A.I.M.. Heard a rumor that you might have even played a part in that Metavirian operation." "Well... My background's conventional military. I've fought along side and trained the best." "Elite commandos, deep moles, drunken paratroopers, you name it. If they're alive today,it's probably cause they paid attention when Gus Tarballs was talking!" "Now, I'm freelance! Do mostly government work. Friendly government work! With better than civil servant pay!" "Lot of jobs I've been gettin' lately want A.I.M. involved. Unfortunately, my ties with 'em are strained right now. So, you'll be handling the recruitment end, too." "I'll be the go-between! Get your assignments directly from me. My clients remain confidential! My cut comes off the top!" "How long our little arrangement is going to last... Ain't sure! Take one step at a time. See where it goes. Worked it out,so that we get paid by the mission." "Gave ya $xxx. It's seed money. Spend it wisely! Had to put up my mobile home to get it!" "I'm gonna start you off slow! Get a feel for your methods. See if you're full of dang horse crap or if you're gonna be of value." "Got a long time client. Been havin' some difficulties at one of his remote facilities. Armed intruders been showin ' up and ransacking the place." "Dealt with some of these guys myself a week ago. There were six of 'em. Only had six bullets. When the last one took his final breath, still had three in my clip." "Ya shoot the first one in the back of the head, so the others can see, and they'll line up right quick for ya! Punks! That's what we're dealin' with!" "A couple of locals spotted four or fives strange faces hangin' around town last night. Client's scared they may be part of the same group." "Want ya to put a team together and we'll get your butt up there. If these punks show up, want ya "to take out every last one of 'em!" "Your piece of the pie is $5000. My piece is none of your dang concern! Money will get better with time..." "You just get 'em all! I don't care how many dang bullets it takes!" Failure "Well... here's the deal, Woody! The job was as straight ahead as they come. Dang! They were punks! Couple of bullets worth no more!" "Could have got them to line up without firing a shot. now I have to explain why I didn't handle this one myself..." "Be thinking long and hard before dealing with ya again." Success but with casualities "Well... Well... Wasn't that the little gore show! Ya got us our pay,but let's be grateful the place wasn't carpeted!" "Important thing is ya got it done! Find myself in a tough spot again, you're on the list." Mission 2 Previous mission was successful and have casualities "Something else came up! And I'm in a tough spot." Previous mission was a failure "Something tells me I'm going to regret this,but I'm gonna give ya another shot!" Goal: "Retrieve blueprints located in a hut on the western tip of the island." Briefing "One of my government contacts finds herself in a delicate position. Seems somebody stole a copy of some blueprints and sold them to the wrong people." "Blueprints of some communication horse crap! Definitely an inside job! Word filtered back,and she put her people on it right away!" "They tracked the blueprint to an island in the Caribbean. An island whose government isn't very sympathetic to her needs." "They're being kept in a isolated hut on the Western tip,away from the tourists. Guarded,but nothing exaggerated enough to warrant attention." "Kicker is.. These blueprints aren't event supposed to exist. Project got canned! So it can't involve her own people anymore than it already has." "That's where you fit in. We'll get you and your team down there. Ya get the blue prints and you get the hell out!" "The job's paying $7000. I'm givin' ya the full amount this time. I got a little personal reward comin' my way if ya get the job done!" Failure "Ya dang fool! I was gonna spend the weekend on the Rivera. Give the lady her blueprints. What do think? She's gonna settle for chocolates!" "You've severely hampered my relationship,both personal and professional,with a key contact! Can't say I'm pleased,woody." Success but with casualities "The body count was a little high,but dang ya got the job done! And I got somewhere to get these blueprints, so we'll have to yak about this another time!" "Oh... And ah,thanks! I'll be talking to ya after the weekend." Mission 3 Goal: "Assassinate Jeff Roberts." Note: This Mission is only available if you have won the Mission N°2. Briefing "Whoa... Did the weekend ever fly by! She's something. Started in this business turning spies! Dang! She's still got it! And brains to boot!" "Don't get me wrong! I was out drumming up business! Matter of fact,got us our next job! Those blueprints allowed 'em to identify the traitor." "The employee's name is Jeff Roberts. Prints were all over the dang thing. Last night he flew to the Caribbean." "Reason to believe the people who bought the blueprints from him will be tryin' to see what he remembers about them now that they no longer have 'em!" "He's a liability! Need to assassinate him! Job's worth a lot to me and I'm willing to pay ya $10000. Ya get the urge to take anybody else out feel free!" "I'd do it myself,but I'm kinda tired." Failure "Well... Ya didn't get the job done, did ya Woody? Mr. Roberts got a temporary reprieve. Now others have to clean up your mess!" "Seems he'll be served chicken on his flight back. Not the same bad airline chicken as the rest of the passengers, but doctored bad chicken." "It'll look just like a fatal heart attack." Success but with casualities "Ya made it look harder than it should have been, but my contact called and she seems pleased. Jeff Roberts is no longer a problem!" Mission 4 Previous mission was successful and have casualities "Heard from somebody I haven't heard from in a while. And I thought you might be interested." Previous mission (mission N°2) was a failure "I've cooled my heels, barely! My lady friend in the government is unemployed and not talking to me! Let's hope that's the end of it!" "Should have taken care of that one myself. A woman slighted is a woman slighted! Now... Let's move on to other business." Goal: "Destroy the Tyloon river bridge. If you need to cross the border, do so." Briefing "Picked us up a tourist assignment. Gonna do a tiny favor for another country! Dictator running it has the right friends!" "Dictator next door has the wrong enemies! Been recruited for our deniability factor. Reason I get most of my work. Ya get caught everybody denies everything!" "Two countries are separated by the Tyloon River. At the mouth,there's a bridge. It's being used by the insurgents to conduct nightly raids." "Your team's gotta blow it! Ya'll play this one cautious. Been a slew of reports of enemy snipers on both sides of that bridge." "If ya find it necessary to cross the border,do so. They don't want to recognize it,why should we? Your share of the take is $9000!" Failure "What happened out there? Didn't give it your all because ya were working for a human rights abusing dictator? Well..." "Get your head out of your butt, Woody! We're workin' for friendly people! Who happen to be doing a tyrant a favor. People that get me plenty of good work!" "Ya give it your all no matter who the client. Ya with me? Just like a lawyer! They've done all right by it. Success but with casualities "Can't say I didn't warn ya about that sniper fire! Ya got the bridge, but they got your team! Initial reports had me a little worried." "Ya got a way of keeping me chewing at the barrel! Just keep in mind,I'm counting on ya and your connections." "Ya run into trouble recruiting from A.I.M., I won't be able to help you. And ya won't be as useful to me as ya are now!" Mission 5 Previous mission was successful and have casualities "Let's put those conections with A.I.M. to the test right away." Previous mission was a failure "Ya remember what I told ya, 'cause I got something else!" Goal: "Find the counterfeit funds and return with them." Briefing "What I got goin' is a mission I don't personally want to handle. Too many old faces involved! So, I'm gonna pass it on to ya." "Some counterfeit funds have fallen into the wrong hands. These bogus bills are as close to the real thing as you're ever gonna get!" "Say that with confidence,'cause they were printed by the same people who make the real thing! Who make to be circulated in an unfriendly country." "Done all the time! Get a good flow of bogus currency moving in another country. Blow the whistle on it, panic hits, and the whole economy is undermined." "Usually works like a dang charm! Except the money never made it out of this country. Armored truck was attacked. Gun battle ensued." "Ambushers killed everyone and took everything! Sustained heavy wounds in the process. Local police are combing the countryside looking for 'em!" "Your team's gotta beat the cops to the cash! Or a lot of people are gonna have to answer a lot of questions! Should be easy. Know where to find 'em." "They're holed up in a building located south of your drop-off point. Get the money back and waste whoever you have to." "Remember, if you're questioned, ya had no idea the money wasn't legit. Job's worth $12000! In legal tender!" Failure "Left a lot of people exposing bare butt, Woody! Cops find out the money's counterfeit,it'll go public! The armored truck company will want answers!" "Widows and families will be demanding public inquiries! Senators will be givin' long winded speeches! Lid's gonna blow off the whole dang thing!" "Dang! Before it's over it could even get Ross Perot elected!" Success but with casualities "Ya got the money like I asked,but can't say I'm crazy about ya leaving A.I.M. bodies behind. Cops are gonna stumble upon that scene!" "I'm gonna look into gettin' a couple of cleaners up there,if there's still time to do something about it." Mission 6 Previous mission was successful and have casualities "Okay! Dang cleaners got there and did a fine job. Even took the dang building away and planted trees! Nothing anybody's gonna figure out!" Previous mission was a failure "Okay Here's the deal... Ya never went on that mission. I'll even pretend it never happened and give ya another assignment!" "Mafia's gonna take the counterfeiting rap! Some key people have been waiting for a reason to crack down on 'em. And now they have it!" Goal: "Penetrate building norh of your drop-off zone. Locate computer installations and get a photo of them." Briefing "Got us something a bit different. Gonna have to do some preliminary reconnaissance. Certain country's satellite has sent back disturbing photos." "Show a well-defended encampment. Infra-red and electro-magnetic activity suggest some sort of command center." "Owners and their activities are unknown. Clients need a photo of the interior to try and piece it all together. Specifically, any computer installations." "You're to get in there, take the picture and get out with it. Reward is generous. $8000 to be exact! Ya'll find the building north of your drop-off point." "I shoud tell ya,you ain't the first dang squad to be givin' this assignment!" Failure "I'd say they were waiting for ya! Dang! Gonna have to send in somebody else. You were in way over your head..." "See if I can't dig ya up a non-military operation. Those private guys pay pretty dang good money. And the gig's usually straight forward." Success but with casualities "That was one dang mess! Can't say I fault ya. Intelligence didn't give ya much to go on, except a lot of unknowns." "Ran into some pretty determined forces. Still managed to get the risky job done where others failed! Be talkin' to ya soon!" Mission 7 Previous mission was successful and have casualities "Ya gonna have to make shopping for new recruits a priority. Got something else for ya!" Previous mission was a failure "Knew I'd find ya something! Non-military just like I promised ya. But don't be thinkin' it's gonna be a dang cakewalk." Goal: "Determine Anderson's whereabouts." Briefing "This one's corporate! Son of a C.E.O. from a major chemial company is missing. Firm does a lot of business in Central and South America." "Strong possibility one of the drug cartels may be behind it. Kid disappeared backpacking with friends.Been seen alive since in the company of armed men." "Don't figure they had a chance to go too far. Gettin' ya into the general vicinity won't be a problem." "What I need ya to do is to find out his precise location. Confirm he's being held against his will, and report back." "Want ya to avoid contact. Get in there,snoop around,locate,and get out. Ya start a war and people get hurt! Mr. Anderson don't want a war!" "He wants to know where his son is at ! And he don't trust us enough to intervene. Get back with the info and waitin' for ya will be $10000." Failure There are two ways to fail this assignment: If you don't find his son "So what's the deal! Is he there? Not there? Ya don't know,do ya? I hate passin' up money! And I hate disappointin' my clients,too!" "I told him it was a lock! No complications! Ain't easy gettin' contracts for armed intervention! Ya gotta pour it on thick! Civilians can be real finicky." "Now... you'll have to excuse me while I go grovel!" His son is killed or Success but with casualities '"That was sloppy! Dang! I thought I told ya to keep a low profile! Not to go in there with ya guns blazing! Ya! Ya located him all right..." "But I was gonna sell his old man on a rescue mission. Had a plan drawn up and everything! Could have been more serious money, Woody." "Ain't gonna happen now..." Note: Although the screen displays the status of "successful" and given that this mission is linked, losing at least three of your men will not allow you to access the next mission, in which you were supposed to deliver his son. '''Mission 8 Note: Only available if Mission N°7 was won. Goal: "Rescue Anderson, keep him alive and get him to either beach area for evacuation by boat." Briefing "Not only was the old man happy, ya blew the socks off him! Dang! Bagged us another mission pronto! We gotta go back and get the kid out." "Figure ya understand that the old man want his son back alive. So keep the gunfire contained. Don't want a stray bullet comin' between you and $12000!" "Arranged for two drop zones. Gonna land ya on different beaches. Boat will return to pick ya up at either one. Just get Anderson there alive!" Failure "Hope old man Anderson kept a photo album! That's about the only way he's ever gonna see his kid again." "Ya think I could just call and tell 'em? I was never good at breaking bad news in person. Tears me apart... Crying an all that other horse crap!" Success but with casualities "Suffered some casualties! Thought your knowledge of the area might have kept that to a minimum. Ah... What's losing a couple of mercs for a boy's life!" "Especially, when that boy has a rich old man,who pays in a timely fashion. Right? Just don't forget A.I.M.'s a limited resource. Don't want to tick 'em all off!" Mission 9 Previous mission was successful and have casualities "We're a team,Woody! hope you appreciate all the work I've been gettin' for you." Previous mission was a failure "Just so you're up to speed. The kid's body was dumped just outside the embassy during the night! I changed my phone number. Ya might want to do the same." Goal: "Deliver the briefcase to the double agent code-named Blue Moon and ensure that he survives to complete delivery." Briefing "Been workin' hand in hand a lot lately. Maybe we should open up an office together. Only take primo assignments like the one I got for ya here." "It's big league! Big time! Ya can score a lot of points with the people who count on this one! People who always got something to get done!" "Our government has a double agent code named Blue Moon planted deep within the intelligence community of our old,cold war enemy." "Anything they want passed on to the other side they give him. Usually,horse crap,decoy stuff, played out to look legit. Blue Moon's ticket through the ranks". "This time,he's waiting for a special delivery. Your team's gonna make it. But ya'll have to cross an old enemy's border to do it." "And they're very particular about their borders. Even more so,now that they're changing all the time. Ya'll use the back door,won't ask for passports". "It's a high security area,doubt they'll be asking ya anything! Blue Moon will watch for ya. Ya give him the briefcase and ya disappear." "The documents are important! Contain information about a previous mission ya worked on. Blue Moon will pass the information on." "Depending on ther Russians' reaction,our side will know whether our old enemy is behind it or as clued out as we are! Good luck!" "Oh, ya the important stuff. Get the briefcase there and your bank account goes up by $9000." Failure "Can I open my eyes? Will it all be better? Just what in dangnation is goin 'on! Those were border guards!" "Your team should have showed 'em who's who! Ya blew it! Dang! Is my stomach on fire! I gotta take something..." Success but with casualities "Told ya those guys got a thing for borders! Blue Moon has the documents. We'll see how everything plays out." Mission 10 Briefing "Assignments don't get any bigger than this! Don't get any tougher either. Got a third world country looking tobecome nuke capable." "It's a private club that don't allow ruthless tyrants in. But that hasn't stopped President Kaligov from goin' about his business on the sly." "His researchers are setup in a heavily fortified structure, he claims is a hospital. The place is secluded. Over fifty miles to the nearest village." "Anybody needing medical treatment be long dead before they got there." "At 19:00 hours, they're runnin' a limited nuclear test. The decision to shut 'em down has come from the highest authority possible." "Your team is to get in there, stop the test, and make sure any further testing is impossible. The job's paying $14000." "For that,you gotta destroy both control stations located inside. The main and the auxiliary. Ya have the green light to eliminate at your discretion." "That means ya see it, ya smoke it! Lab coat or no lab coat! Good hunting, good luck!" Failure "Your chance to save the world and ya blew it! Now, they'll have to pull out the big toys, and nuke the whole place!" "It'll be an international incident. Press will go horse crap! Gonna be accused of nuking a hospital." Mission 11 Briefing "Ah, I was afraid of this... Got some delicate news for ya." "You, ah, don't want to be having too many more chest X-rays. Seems like, ah...the last mission might have put you over the lifetime limit!" "And, ah, ya weren't thinkin' about having a family,were ya? Well... ya develop a persistent cough,ya'll want to get it checked out." "I'm gonna make it up to ya. Don't worry about that. I'm committed to ya! As long as you live, I'll find ya work!" "I can even give ya something right now! Intelligence ha just discovered another communication facility. Still don't know their purpose!" "Need ya to go in and take charge of the computers. Allow the entire contents to be uploaded and analyzed. Maybe find out who's running this operation." "Working for the same people. They've got surveillance photos showing the area being heavily mined. Play it careful in the Northeast and Southwest." "Advise splitting up the team. Using different drop-off points. That way, we won't lose everybody in one blast!" "Better odds of gettin' the mission done! Better odds of collecting $8000. See ya when you get back." Failure "Dang Thought we might be able to put a finger on this pronto! Find out what in dangnation's goin' on!" "Know I promised ya work for the rest of your life, Woody,but don't be sticking it to me! Dang! I got to see a doctor. My dang stomach's on fire!" Mission 12 Briefing "An off-shore, research center has been attacked by insurgents. Emergency distress signal was received not five minutes ago." "Call came from an American scientist named Hartwell. Didn't know the status of the rest of his team. Center came under heavy artillery fire." "Then was attacked aggressively. Insurgents were in control of the facility at the time of his call. Ya gotta put a team together and move quickly." "Priority is to get Hartwell and any other survivors to safety. Arranged evacuation at a clearing in the Northeast. Engage the enemy when necessary!" "Lives of the researchers come first. Don't waste anytime! you'll get the full $12000. Dr Leo Hartwell is a friend. Get him out alive!" Failure "Hartwell never made it! But you already know that! Lost twenty-three researchers in that massacre! Hartwell was the only one who had a shot." "Too bad that shot was you. Couldn' have done worse. Lost one friend and I'm gonna give serious consideration to droppin' another!" Mission 13 Briefing "Now...To business. Business is good. There's a serious shortage of mercs available for freelance work and a huge demand." "Looks like we're gonna be busy for a while, Woody. Intelligence is workin' overtime. Even cooperating with foreign agencies to piece this baby together." "They did some dang good background work on this one. Never saw such well-detailed, intelligence. Building we're to penetrate is located in the North." "Talking snow, Woody! Infra-red imaging shows no one entering or leaving the building in the past day. The exterior however,is heavily guarded." "Intelligence figures the head-honchos are absent, and the guards outside don't have the clearance to go in. Keep in mind, that's just a theory!" "What ya gotta do is get into that building and give it a thorough search. See what's lying around. Maybe the guards aren't allowed in there for a reason." "Don't know how many of these ya done, Woody! But brute force don't cut it! Ya want to move quickly, but quietly! If spotted, take out the witness immediately!" "Come back with anything of value and they'll cough up $15000. Return empty-handed and you're paying the freight. Good Luck!" Failure "Ya know the deal! Nobody's givin' ya money for nothing. You're picking up the tab! Just hope it don't wipe ya out!" Mission 14 (TBD) Mission 15 TBD Mission 16 Goal Gain control of terrorist's arms shipment. Pillage and plunder as you please. Failure Did ya get lost, Woody! Dang! Ya never even got near the stuff! I'm startin' to think you're goin' a little shy on your end of the investment. Ya know, if ya can't put serious money into a capable team up front, we ain't never gonna see nothing on the back end. Ain't sure that's what's goin' on. Just friendly advice from somebody who's got a personal stake in the outcome! Stay available. With my knee, I don't have much choice, but to call you. Success but with casualities Looks like we lost a couple of shoppers there, Woody! Get a chance to pick up a couple of things? Or did the dead leave morse stuff in the grass? Well... As far as the client goes, ya got the job done. Might want to consider investing your share of the cash in less disposable personnel! Standby! Mission 17 Goal Destroy both bridges leading to the power facility on the island. Failure This is what we're dealing with Woodrow! If intelligence is right, we're going to be meeting this kind of resistance again! Guys are cracker jack! Top drawer! Way I see it, you're gonna have to hire better personnel, or get real good a this job real dang quick! Success but with casualities Who's ever runnin' that show recruited cracker jack personnel! Ya'd better crack a cold one tonight, Woody! We're looking at a dang long week Good work out there by the way! They dropped a few of us, but we dropped a few of 'em too. Didn't we? Talk to ya soon! Mission 18 Goal Attempt to confirm the existence of a high-tech dish device. Failure They want my leg, Woody! Want to chop it clear off! Gangrene... A wounded solider's worst dang nightmare, Woody. Don't know what to do! Buddy of mine's comin' over with some leeches. Figure at this point I got nothin' to lose... Was kinda hoping you have some good news for me! Had there been a paycheck waitin' , things might not look so bleak! Just ain't my day, is it? One piece of horse crap after another! Success but with casualities They want my leg, Woody! Want to chop it clear off! Gangrene... A wounded solider's worst dang nightmare, Woody. Don't know what to do! Buddy of mine's comin' over with some leeches. Figure at this point I got nothin' to lose... Sorry, Woody! Mind's elsewhere... Ya did all right. Dang money's gonna come in handy. Might have to make some adaptations to my mobile home. Mission 19 Goal Attack rebel's training base and eliminate all new recruits. Training facility may be well stocked with equipment. Success but with casualities Oh... I'm weak, Woody! Good thing ya got to those guys while they're new! Looks like they had plenty of potential! Put up a tough fight! Bringing in this cash is gonna help me out! Headed back to seee the doctor! Gonna have to buy a leg! I'll keep ya up to speed! Failure These guys haven't even finished their training ! What in dang's gonna happen next time ya when ya run into the real thing? Ya lost to students! It's bad enough I've got leeches the size of snakes crawlin' up and down my leg! Now... My dang stomach's lit up like an oven, too! That's it! Gonna get 'em to cut my leg off! Buy a new one. Soon as I learn to use it, gonna kick your dang butt with it! Category:Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games